Beyond expectation
by iekha12693
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang dua orang namja yang tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah cafe. Pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka menyadari bahwa tidak ada kata kebetulan di dunia ini. Tapi sebuah rencana yang telah diatur dan dirancang dengan sempurna oleh-Nya. Dan membuat cinta itu bersemi di hati mereka berdua. WonKyu! RnR! DLDR!


Jemariku mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja perlahan, sekedar mengusir kebosanan menunggu seseorang yang hingga saat ini belum juga menampakkan wujudnya. Sesekali menyesap cappuccinoku yang mulai mendingin sambil mataku melirik jam yang menyatakan bahwa penantianku masih belum berujung.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dari jam yang telah ditetapkan, tapi nyatanya si pembuat janji bahkan mengingkarinya sendiri. Lelah menunggung akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu seseorang yang entah sadar atau tidak sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang.

Baru saja akan membayar pesananku di kasir saat suara gaduh mulai terdengar di belakangku. Seseorang berseragam sekolah terlihat mencolok di antara kerumunan. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang siap ia keluarkan. Sementara di hadapannya berdiri seorang laki-laki kantoran dengan sosok manis digandengnya. Ekspresinya tampak tenang, tapi aku bisa menjamin jika di dalam hatinya ia berteriak panik.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama ini? Alasan sibuk bekerja tapi nyatanya sibuk selingkuh."

Sosok berseragam sekolah memulai argumennya, tampak tak terganggu dengan kerumunan yang mulai mengelilinginya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Dan sesuai perkiraan sosok yang dihakimi pasti akan mulai membela diri.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Kekanakan sekali. Setidaknya carilah tempat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan urusan kalian, bukan di tempat ramai dan jadi tontonan seperti ini.

Setelah membayar pesananku, aku segera melangkah keluar dari café. Tidak mau berlama-lama di sana dan menonton pertunjukkan yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk kulihat. Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi café, seseorang keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Dia si sosok berseragam sekolah itu. Melangkah menjauh sambil mengumpat kesal dan sekali lagi tidak peduli pada sekitar. Saat berjalan melewatiku ia berbalik, menatapku dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat, huh?" Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah.

Tidak sadar bibirku malah tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ketusnya. Sikap ketusnya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang manis. Sayang kekasihnya menduakannya yang kuakui terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beyond Expectation**

 **.**

 **A WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun) Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, etc.**

 **All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

 **But, this story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Kemarin kau mengingkari janjimu dan sekarang kau menyuruhku menunggu lagi? Yang benar saja."

' _Maaf, kawan. Kemarin aku benar-benar sibuk. Dan kebetulan hari ini aku free jadi kupikir mungkin lebih baik kita bertemu hari ini.'_

Aku memijit pelipisku pelan. Sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang ini. Dengan mudahnya membuat janji, membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba dan sekarang menyuruhku untuk menemuinya lagi. Entah ia tidak tahu diri atau memang tidak punya rasa malu.

Kalau saja dia itu bukan kakakku dan aku menghormatinya sebagai atasanku. Mungkin wajahnya sudah dihiasi lebam-lebam saat ini.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?"

' _Hmm… Jam 8 pagi aku ada meeting penting. Siangnya aku harus meninjau perkembangan proyekku di gangnam, dan sekitar jam-'_

"Aku tidak menanyakan jadwalmu apa saja, cukup beritahu aku pukul berapa aku harus menemuimu.!"

Kudengar kekehan pelan di seberang. _'Calm down, dude. Temui aku pukul 4 sore di café yang sama. See you soon, my brother.'_

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Meletakkan ponselku di atas kasur dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pertemuanku dengannya, jadi kurasa tidur sebentar tidak masalah.

.

.

Sial! Aku terlambat. Tidak kusangka acara tidurku akan berlangsung selama itu. Kupikir aku akan bangun sekitar setengah jam ke depannya, tapi nyatanya setelah jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 aku baru terbangun.

Kudorong pintu café pelan yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing dari lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu. Kuedarkan pandanganku menyusuri seluruh ruangan, tapi nyatanya wajah yang sangat kukenali itu tidak ada di antara puluhan pelanggan.

Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega. Dia seseorang yang tidak suka menunggu. Jadi kupikir keterlambatannya kali ini bisa menjadi berkah tersendiri untukku. Meja di pojok yang masih kosong dan jauh dari keramaian menarik perhatianku, itu adalah spot yang tepat untuk membicarakan urusan bisnis tanpa harus khawatir beberapa pasang telinga mencuri dengar.

Belum beberapa menit aku menunggu, seseorang memasuki café. Aku menunggu dengan was-was sosok yang akan muncul di balik pintu, berharap bahwa Heechullah yang muncul dan mengakhiri penantianku. Tapi ternyata harapanku belum terpenuhi. Itu bukan dia, melainkan seorang pemuda berseragam SMA.

Mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka. Lihat saja kalau dia membatalkan janjinya lagi hari ini, kupastikan ia takkan mendapatkan proyeknya.

"Kau di mana? Aku sudah di café sekarang. Cepatlah datang sebelum aku mati kebosanan menunggu."

Suaranya terdengar familiar tapi juga sedikit asing di telingaku. Tanpa ragu kulirik sosok berseragam yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah pintu. Sesekali terdengar umpatan-umpatan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tidak sadar aku sudah tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Setidaknya melihat tingkah dan wajahnya yang lucu itu sedikit mampu mengusir kebosananku.

Seakan menyadari keberadaanku ia menoleh, menatapku tanpa sedikitpun merasa ragu. Membuatku merasa tertantang untuk menatapnya tepat di sepasang manik beningnya yang entah sejak kapan membuatku tertarik untuk terus memandangnya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya lucu sebelum memalingkan wajah karena seseorang yang ia tunggu ternyata sudah datang dan mengajaknya bicara. Kecewa, aku ikut mengalihkan perhatian ke depan dan mendapati wajah tak asing yang tersenyum sambil memainkan alisnya.

Hampir saja aku terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi untungnya aku bisa mengontrol keterkejutanku dan tak membuat malu diriku sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Sejak kalian saling menatap tanpa berkedip." Senyum mengerikannya muncul, dan aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tanpa harus mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran sekalipun.

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bahas masalah proyek itu sebelum kemalaman."

Ia tertawa, cukup keras sehingga mampu mengundang beberapa pasang mata memandang aneh ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah kami. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan mulai membekap mulut cantik sosok di depanku. Ekor mataku sempat menangkap wajah'nya' yang tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Akui saja kalau kau menyukainya." Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik "Sebelum dia diambil orang." Dan kembali tawanya meledak melihat wajahku yang memerah karena kesal.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Desisku. _'Kami bahkan tidak kenal, hanya bertemu secara kebetulan di café ini'._

"Cinta tidak mengenal kata asing, Siwon-ah. Yang ia tahu hanya menyerang siapa saja yang menurutnya pantas untuk merasakannya." Lanjut Heechul hyung seperti mengetahui isi pikiranku.

.

.

Sudah terhitung 5 kali aku mengunjungi café ini setelah pertemuan tak terdugaku dengannya. Well, sebenarnya itu belum bisa disebut pertemuan karena kami tak pernah benar-benar bertemu. Hanya saling menatap beberapa detik tanpa ucapan. Dan itupun dari jarak yang jauh.

Lagipula pertemuan pertama kami tidak berjalan mulus. Ingat saat dia membentakku gara-gara memandang wajahnya di luar café?

Aku tengah sibuk mengaduk dan sesekali menyesap cappuccinoku yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap panas, saat seseorang menarik kursi di hadapanku dan mendudukinya.

Kontan saja kepalaku mendongak untuk menatap siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya duduk tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Café ini memang bukan milikku, kuakui. Tapi setidaknya meja ini sudah terlebih dahulu kuisi, dan jika seseorang ingin menumpang maka mereka harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Ungkapan kekesalanku ternyata hanya sampai di tenggorokan saat kutahu siapa yang baru saja bergabung di mejaku.

Si sosok berseragam SMA.

Dia tersenyum menampilkan sederetan giginya yang putih. "Boleh bergabung, 'kan?" Tanyanya. "Meja yang lain sudah penuh." Lanjutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling café yang secara impulsive langsung kuikuti.

"Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Sesaat aku langsung tersadar dan mendadak pipiku terasa gatal sehingga tanganku tak tahan untuk menggaruknya. Ia memperhatikan tingkahku dengan ekspresi lucu yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Balasku. Jujur saja jantungku berdegup kencang saat ini. Tidak pernah aku merasa gugup seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan siapapun, meski itu atasanku yang paling galak sekalipun.

Biasanya aku bisa mengontrol rasa gugupku, tapi kali ini rasanya itu sulit. Dan semua karena dia.

Yeah.. Dia, yang saat ini duduk di hadapanku memperhatikan setiap gerak gerikku dengan tatapan ingin tahunya yang besar.

Ingatkan aku bahwa aku tidak bertingkah konyol beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar aku menyodorkan gelas cappuccinoku padanya. "Minum?" Tawarku yang langsung ditolak secara halus olehnya.

Ia tersenyum canggung. Lucu sekali.

"Terima kasih, tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku pesan yang lain saja."

"Oh ya, tentu."

Aku menarik kembali gelasku. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Memberinya gelas yang telah kuminum sebelumnya? Gila! Tentu saja dia tidak mau meminum sisamu. Bodoh!

Kudekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirku dan menyesap isinya yang langsung membuatku menyemprotkannya keluar karena lidah dan bibirku terasa terbakar. Aku kelabakan dan tanpa sadar menumpahkan cappuccinoku yang seketika membuat suasana menjadi heboh.

Dia berdiri dengan wajah panik. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh ke toilet." Aku tertawa sumbang.

Dia ikut tersenyum. "Seharusnya anda tadi berhati-hati."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan segera menuju toilet.

Betapa memalukannya tadi. Stupid!

.

.

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, aku tidak berani menginjakkan kakiku lagi ke café itu. Memang sedikit kekanakan tapi sungguh kejadian itu membuatku malu setengah mati. Terlebih lagi aku melakukan tindakan bodoh itu di hadapannya.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Dia pasti merasa ilfeel denganku dan menganggapku orang yang ceroboh. Well, aku tidak menyalahkannya semua orang pasti merasakan hal yang sama saat berhadapan dengan orang aneh. Tapi aku bukan orang aneh, hanya karena merasa canggung saat itu makanya semua terjadi tanpa bisa kucegah.

Saat melakukan janji pertemuan, sebisa mungkin aku menghindari café itu. Meski kebanyakan rekan janjiku itu bertanya keheranan tapi pada akhirnya semua menyetujuinya.

Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka yang menganggap permintaanku sedikit aneh. Selain karena café itu yang memang merupakan café terdekat dari kantor tapi juga karena alasanku yang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya secara detail, aku hanya mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku pernah mengalami ketumpahan kopi panas dari salah satu pelayan yang ceroboh dan karena kesal aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah kesana lagi.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak pergi ke sana. Heechul hyung berhasil membujukku untuk bertemu di sana. Meski awalnya ajakannya itu kutolak mentah-mentah, tapi pada akhirnya dia memenangkan adu argument yang kami lakukan.

Dia berhasil membujukku dan aku kesal karena tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya dalam urusan berdebat. Meski kesal dan merasa malu tapi setidaknya aku masih berharap dapat melihat wajahnya lagi. Tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku merindukannya. Suaranya, tatapannya, senyumnya dan wajahnya yang manis.

Sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya kumantapkan hati untuk melakukannya. Kudorong pintu kaca di hadapanku yang langsung menimbulkan suara gemerincing lonceng yang digantung di atas pintu.

Tidak ada yang tertarik atas kedatanganku, semua sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing kecuali pelayan yang menghampiri dan menyambutku dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku mengabaikan mereka -sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengabaikan- hanya tersenyum dan menjawab sekenanya setiap sambutan basa-basinya.

Kulihat meja yang sering kududuki sudah terisi. Mendesah kecewa kuedarkan pandangan kesekitar, mungkin saja masih ada meja kosong yang spotnya sesuai keinginan.

Aku menemukannya. Meja paling ujung yang tepat menghadap jendela. Cukup strategis untuk melakukan bisnis. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati meja itu sebelum seseorang merebutnya. Setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak sambil menunggu pesananku datang, kuambil ponsel dari saku jasku untuk menghubungi si Tuan Cerewet yang suka mengulur waktu itu.

Heran. Dia benci menunggu. Tapi hobbynya adalah membuat orang menunggu. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kau di mana?"

Langsung kutanyakan keberadaannya bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkan 'Hallo'. Dan seperti dugaanku ia mendecak sebal di sana.

'Di kantor, masih ada yang harus kuurus. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana.'

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja bahkan sebelum aku mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalan atas sikap semena-menanya. Hampir saja ponsel dalam genggamanku berakhir menggenaskan di lantai sebelum aku menyadari bahwa ponsel itu begitu berharga untukku.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah ke sini lagi."

Seseorang berseru sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di hadapanku. Mataku membelalak melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang kurindukan dan ingin sekal kutemui sejak pertemuan pertama kami dulu.

Aku tersenyum, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap konyol. "Senang melihatmu lagi."

Ia mengangguk. Memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman yang sama denganku. "Aku pikir setelah kejadian waktu itu kau tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganku lagi."

Sial! Kenapa dia harus membahas kejadia memalukan itu?

Senyumku terbentuk dengan aneh. "Sangat memalukan, bukan?" Tawaku sumbang, aku tau itu karena itu hasil paksaan.

Ia tersenyum tulus. "Tidak juga. Semua orang pasti melakukan hal yang sama saat gugup, begitu juga denganmu."

Keningku berkerut. "Kau tahu aku sedang gugup?"

"Tentu saja." Ia mengangguk antusias membuat surainya bergerak seiring gerakan kepalanya. "Itu tampak jelas di wajahmu. Yang tidak aku tahu, apa yang memabuatmu gugup sampai melakukan kecerobohab seperti itu."

"Sepertinya kau lebih ceweret dari yang aku pikirkan."

"Memangnya dalam pikiranmu aku orang yang seperti apa?"

Aku bungkam. Pertanyaan menjebak yang sulit untuk kuhindari. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa selama ini bayang-bayangnya selalu bersarang di kepalaku dan betapa manisnya ia bagiku? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya.

Melihatku yang terdiam ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau kesini karena ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"Ya," Kepalaku mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ia menunjuk keluar jendela tepat mengarah pada seseorang yang sangat kukenali sedang melambai sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menangkan maksudnya. Entah aku yang bodoh atau dia yang tidak bisa menyampaikan sebuah pesan dengan baik.

"Kurasa dia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini karena ia harus menyelesaikan suatu hal yang penting dan mendadak."

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku yakin Heechul hyung tidak benar-benar akan menyelesaikan apapun yang ia maksud tugas penting itu. Ini hanya akal-akalannya untuk tidak mengganggu waktu berduaku bersama sosok di hadapanku.

Memang kuakui aku menghargai usahanya itu. Tapi dengan mempertaruhkan proyek penting itu tidak bisa ditoleransi. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi atasanku? Seharusnya aku yang menjadi atasannya bukan dia.

"Aku harus pergi."

Tapi ia mencekal lenganku. "Mau kemana? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Aku tidak tahan untuk menatap matanya, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain tapi tak berusaha melepas cekalannya. "Ada yang harus kuurus."

"Tapi temanmu bilang kau bisa bersantai karena dia yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Meski begitu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku begitu saja. Aku bukan anak SMA yang dengan gampangnya dapat mengalihkan pekerjaannya pada temannya dengan mudah."

Genggamannya terlepas, ia tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku hanya…" Ia menggigit bibir sambil menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku hanya merasa senang dapat melihatmu kembali. Sejak melihatmu di depan café aku mulai merasakan adanya ketertarikan padamu. Setiap hari aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi café ini untuk sekedar melihatmu. Dan aku selalu menemukanmu duduk di meja yang sama. Kau mungkin tidak pernah menyadarinya tapi aku selalu mengambil tempat yang dekat denganmu. Aku begitu gugup saat kau tiba-tiba memandangiku lekat dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak menatap balik padamu. Aku ingin menyapamu tapi aku tidak berani. Barulah hari itu aku memberanikan diri mengajakmu bicara dengan mengambil kesempatan café yang penuh untuk dapat duduk di meja yang sama denganmu."

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau menyambutku dengan baik, dan aku menangkap sikap gugupmu yang mengakibatkanmu melakukan tindakan ceroboh. Saat kau menyodoriku cappuccino milikmu, rasanya ingin sekali aku mengambilnya dan menyesapnya di tempat yang sama denganmu karena itu bisa menjadi ciuman tidak langsung. Tapi aku menahan diri karena tidak ingin terlihat menjijikkan di matamu."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Tapi setelah hari itu kau menghilang, tidak pernah mengunjungi café ini lagi. Aku kecewa, meski setiap hari datang dan duduk di meja yang sering kau tempati, tapi kau tidak pernah muncul sekalipun. Tapi pada akhirnya kau muncul juga, 'kan? Aku begitu senang sampai tidak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak langsung menyapamu. Meski sikapmu sedikit berbeda dan tampak cuek padaku itu tidak mematahkan semangatku untuk mendekatimu. Tapi melihatmu akan pergi dan secara terang-terangan ingin menghindariku membuatku kecewa. Tapi siapalah aku."

Ia tertawa terpaksa. "Maat telah mengganggu waktumu. Anak SMA sepertiku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang pekerjaan orang-orang sibuk seperti kalian."

Ia berjalan melewatiku, tak berbalik sedikitpun melihatku. Bahkan setelah ia mengungkapkan semua perasaannya ia malah pergi dan tak mau menunggu tanggapan yang akan kuberikan. Sungguh aku tekejut dengan pengakuannya. Tidak menyangka dan tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia ucapkan. Semua masih begitu sulit untuk kupercayai. Tapi aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini nyata!

Kulihat ia sudah keluar dari café dan bersiap-siap menahan sebuah taxi. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini kakiku segera melangkah dengan cepat melewati pelayan yang sedang membawa pesanan kami dengan heran. Segera kusisipkan beberapa lembar uang di nampan yang dipegangnya sebelum kembali berlari.

Ia tampak tak menyadari keberadaanku. Kutarik tangannya yang membuatnya tersentak. Tak hanya itu, aku langsung terpaku pada bibirnya yang menggodaku untuk segera mencicipinya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya terlebih lagi posisi kami yang sedang berada di trotoar.

Aku tahu saat ini beberapa pasang mata melirik kami dengan risih. Tapi aku tidak peduli, fokusku hanya untuk membuat sosok di depanku sadar bahwa aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku setelah ciuman kami berakhir.

Awalnya ia terkejut, tapi akhirnya tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum, membawanya kedalam pelukanku yang diterima dengan baik olehnya. Setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Heechul hyung yang begitu mengerti dan memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ff yang didedikasikan khusus untuk** **sugarplum137** **/Shirayuki miu** **. Dan juga untuk para readers sekalian yang ingin membacanya.**

 **Untuk** **sugarplum137** **/** **Shirayuki miu** **, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Apapun tanggapanmu mengenai ff ini, aku akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.**

 **Mohon diberikan masukan jika ada kekurangan. *bow***

 **Semoga kalian menikmati ffnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa pada ff selanjutnya. XD**


End file.
